


Workplace Romance [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SamSteve Vacation Week [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Art, Fanart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Police Officer Sam Wilson, Police Officer Steve Rogers, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Sam and Steve stop to eat some dinner after their shit at work.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Vacation Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815826
Kudos: 9
Collections: SamSteve Vacation Week





	Workplace Romance [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Vacation Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/618310242484338688/samsteve-vacation-week-2020) ~ Day 3: Alternate Careers/No Powers

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
